Bleed
by L122yTorch
Summary: Mike and Harvey go to confront a crooked lawyer at a bar and end up in a scuffle. Mike takes a beating and Harvey takes care of Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Lights glistened off the cars as they passed beneath the streetlights. The night was downright cold and Mike dug his hands further into the pockets of his black overcoat. He glanced over at his boss. Harvey's hair was perfect, his hot breath came out in puffs against the cold night air, his jaw was locked tight and he had determination in his eyes.; same as Mike.

Twenty minutes ago they were both still at the office when Mike got word that the prosecuting lawyer on the Stark case intimidated their star witness into dropping out of testifying. A friend of Mike's let him know that Don Hannigan was hanging out at a bar not too far away, already toasting his victory. "Underhanded bastard," Mike muttered under his breath, grabbing his coat and briefcase and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Mike?" Harvey asked sliding his heavy gray overcoat over his shoulders. "We're going to Marley's bar, to catch up with Don." Harvey looked slightly shocked. "What are you planning on doing? You know Don…he's smart, there's no way to prove he got his hands dirty."

They reached the elevators.

"Wanna come? It'll be fun," Mike said pressing the button to the elevators. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

So here they were, pulling open the broad double doors to Marley's. The bar was abuzz with raucous disorder. Raised voices, flowing drinks and heavy smoke kept the atmosphere alive; and there at the bar was Don.

"What the hell were you thinking," Mike blurted out at Don. "Oh look who it is, it's Harvey and his shadow," Don said smugly, a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. "Whatever are you referring to?" "I'm referring to you intimidating Jill Alders out of testifying." Don stood up. "Ms. Anders made that decision all by herself." "Yeah, after you threatened to go after her in court."

"You may want to keep your associate on a leash Harvey. Such outlandish allegations and no proof…" "You underestimate Mike," Harvey said. "You may think you've covered your tracks but one way or another, we will find a way to sink you." "Give it your best shot ass hole."

Don was right in Mike's face. He could feel sweat forming beneath his hot collar. The room was suffocating. He could feel the heat radiating off of Harvey who was standing close behind him at his side.

"You think that you're above the law. That you can do whatever you want without consequences. You're letting a known criminal walk because it's just another check mark under 'cases won.' "Damn straight I am," spat Don. "And there's nothing you can do about it punk."

"You'd better watch where you step Don," Harvey growled. "Or what?" "Or we'll do whatever it takes to end your career," Mike replied. "I looked into you, and there's a whole trail of devastation and broken laws in your wake. You wreck this trial and we'll wreck you." Harvey smirked and stepped closer next to Mike.

"Maybe if you're lucky we'll leave you with more than you left your last ex wife," Harvey added.

Harvey smiled at Mike but Mike was focused on Don's closing fist. Harvey was to Mike's left and Mike bumped Harvey to the side as Don's fist came crashing down.

The knuckles met with Mike's nose and sent him backwards, he slipped and whacked his head on the bar counter on the way down.

Through the stars circling Mike's head he saw Harvey lunge at Don. He gripped the stool and pulled himself up, reaching for Harvey. "Harvey stop," Mike said pulling Harvey back. He grabbed at Harvey's collar and pleaded for them to leave. Blood was pouring out of Mike's nose. Don was on the ground holding his eye. Harvey managed to get two punches in. before Mike dragged him out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold air hit Mike and took his breath away. His hand was up to his face and blood was seeping through the cracks of his fingers. Harvey grabbed Mike's shoulders and looked at him with concern. "Move your hand," he ordered." He tried to conceal his shock. He brought a hand up and lightly brushed Mike's nose. Mike yelped in pain, a tear streaking through the blood on his face. "It's broken," Harvey stated.

"Don't be a pussy Mike," Harvey tried to say with his usual harshness but failed. He was obviously concerned about Mike and swiped his thumb through the blood to remove the tail of the tear. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad does it hurt?" "Eight," Mike replied through clenched and bloody teeth.

Harvey turned his head to see a black Lexus pull up to the curb. Harvey pulled the handkerchief from his suit and gave it to Mike to hold under his dripping nose. "C'mon, we're going to the hospital," he said leading Mike to the car. But suddenly Harvey paused right before opening the car door. "Under one condition," he said looking at Mike. "Don't bleed in the car," they both said at the same time.

…

The glaring of the fluorescent lights only made Mike's head pound harder. He didn't know what to hold together, his nose or the gash on his forehead. Everytime his heart beat a searing pain flooded his head. His twisted face let Harvey know just how much pain he was in. "We're gonna be here all night," Mike whispered to Harvey.

Harvey scanned the busy ER. They had already been there for an hour and nothing was happening. "Not if I can help it," he said getting up and going to the woman at the desk. Mike closed his eyes and tried to drown out the moans and crying babies of the ER.

It startled him when five minutes later a strong arm wrapped under his arm and snaked around to his back lifting him up. "Let's get you fixed up kiddo," said Harvey. "But they haven't called my na…" "Mike Ross," a woman appeared at a doorway with a clipboard.

"How did you…?" "Don't ask," Harvey replied.

…


	4. Chapter 4

They gathered all of Mike's information…for about the third time…and then wheeled him in to get a scan of his head to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Butterfly bandages held the gash on his forehead temporarily closed. After being very still and watching an hour go by Mike was wheeled back to the temporary room.

Harvey was waiting, leaning against the wall. His face shifted from boredom to alertness as Mike entered the room. The nurse left. "You don't have to stay Harvey," Mike said getting out of the wheel chair and heading towards the bed. "Yes I do. You took a punch for me, the least I could do is keep you company."

Mike leaned his aching head against the pillow and managed a "thanks Harvey." Thirty minutes later the door clicked open and the doctor came in. He was a balding man in his forties that smelled strongly of nauseating cologne. He sighed and flipped through Mike's chart.

Mr. Ross, my name is Doctor Strauss. The good news is that you don't have a concussion or any fractures in your skull. "And the bad news?" "Well, your nose is broken and that gash on your forehead needs stitches. We're going to give you some strong medication and start with resetting your nose. I'm going to get a nurse and I'll be right back."

Mike looked over at Harvey with concern in his eyes. He nervously squirmed in the bed and took a few gulps. The beep beep beep of the heart monitor sped up. "Don't worry Mike…you won't feel it," Harvey said pulling up a chair. "They'll give you meds and before you know it we'll be in the car on our way out of here," he cracked him a remorseful smile.

Harvey put a hand on Mike's wrist and tightened his grip. "I'll be here the whole time."

…

Mike was heavier than Harvey expected. His associate was slung on his side. He fumbled with his keys a moment and then managed to get them in the door.

They spent five or six hours at the hospital and Harvey watched as they painfully reset Mike's nose and threaded a needle through his forehead. His fair skin had begun to bruise immediately. His body writhed in pain as they did their work and Harvey felt sick watching his friend hurt. Once Mike had reached out to Harvey's arm and vice gripped it as he struggled to stay still.

He was so drugged up when he left the hospital that Harvey brought him back to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey stood Mike up against the wall and a cabinet in his entry way as he locked the door and removed his jacket. "Mike…Mike," he said lightly tapping his shoulder. A groggy "hmmmm" escaped Mike's lips and his eyes opened a little. "Mike, you're at my place," Harvey said. "C'mon, time for bed," he said gesturing towards his couch.

Mike slipped off his coat and it landed on the floor. Then he leaned his chin on his chest and looked down at his suit. "Dammit," he muttered, "this was a new suit," he said realizing it was drenched in blood. "Don't worry about it, I'll buy you a new one," Harvey said pulling Mike towards the couch.

Mike made some wobbly steps and they reached the couch. "I feel so out of it," Mike slurred. "Can I get you something?" Harvey asked. "Water," Mike replied sitting down slowly on the couch.

Harvey glided across the apartment and poured a glass of water, when he returned Mike was out like a light on the couch. Harvey sighed and set the glass down on the coffee table with Mike's pain pills.

Harvey's hands hovered over Mike's shirt and hesitated. He bit his lip and began to loosen the skinny blue tie that was covered with dark splotches of red. Mike was right, the suit was ruined; his undershirt had spats of red all over it. Harvey gracefully slipped each button undone and pulled the shirt up to un-tuck it.

Mike's pale chest rose and fell. Harvey felt himself staring, his face felt hot. He brushed it off and lifted Mike by the back of the neck so he could slide the shirt off his arms. Mike moaned and slipped open his eyes. The crystal blue irises were surrounded by bloodshot red. "Do you have pants I could…" "Yeah," said Harvey disappearing before Mike could finish the sentence.

Harvey realized he returned too fast when he saw Mike's languid fingers pulling down the zipper on his pants. Harvey's cheeks flushed when he realized he hadn't turned around or looked away when Mike was undoing his pants. Although he got them open, Mike was doing a poor job of sliding them off.

"You might want to take your shoes off first rookie," Harvey chuckled. He walked over to Mike, unlaced the shoes and slid them off.

"I never thought I'd ask this but…could you help me get my pants off?" Mike asked. "Admit it Mike, you always knew you'd ask me that question someday," Harvey smirked, trying to diffuse the situation. Mike wrapped his right arm around Harvey's neck and his left hand and Harvey's right hand managed to pull down the fabric. Harvey grabbed the maroon Harvard sweats and quickly slipped them onto Mike.

It was amazing how Harvey never looked exhausted. Here he was after a full day's work, a fight, and a five-hour hospital experience …not to mention Mike had no recollection of getting up to the apartment. And here he was, taking care of him.

Harvey felt Mike's hot gaze burning holes into his face. "Is it the drugs…or am I witnessing Harvey Specter…caring?" Mike smiled. "Get an eyeful while you can," Harvey replied unfolding a blanket.

"Oh I am," Mike said playfully. Harvey watched as Mike's eyes scanned him up and down. He could feel the heat creeping back into his cheeks.

Mike had begun to close his eyes once again. Tiredness hit him in waves and this one was pulling him back under fast. "Mike…Mike," Harvey said. He opened one eye to see Harvey pointing towards a bottle. "You can take another one of these in two hours."

"K," Mike slurred, shutting his eyes. "And Mike…thanks for taking that punch for me." "Your welcome Har…"

Mike's face relaxed. Deep blue and purple marks were forming around his nose and forehead. Deep bags settled under his closed eyes. Harvey had looked at his associate a hundred times, but never like this. He'd thought about Mike, but never like this.

He took a hand and brushed it across Mike's forehead and into his sandy blonde hair. Mike groaned and turned his head into Harvey's hand.

Harvey backed up and headed towards the lamp. He clicked it off and whispered "night Mike."


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey was fast asleep under his maroon Egyptian cotton sheets when a noise brought him to consciousness. He shifted and fought being awoken. But the noise grew louder and Harvey's eyes snapped open.

A painful moaning sound was emanating from the living room. Harvey's bare feet hit the wood floor and he walked out of his bedroom and turned on a side lamp in the living room.

Mike was on the couch, sweating, writhing, in pain. "Mike," Harvey said rushing to the couch. "What's wrong are you okay?" "God it hurts so bad," he replied bringing a hand to his face.

Harvey swung his head to look at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. He put a hand on Mike's cold shoulder "Mike, did you take your pain pills? You were supposed to take them at 2." "No…I…I was just sleeping and the pain woke me up."

Harvey picked up the bottle and squinted the blurriness out of his eyes to read the instructions. He popped open the lid and got two pills. He pulled Mike up and sat down on the couch next to him holding out the pills.

Mike downed them instantly and sat there steadily trying to level his breathing, his sweaty hands gripping the edge of the expensive couch.

"Try to focus on something other than the pain," Harvey half-whispered. Mike folded a knee and turned to face him on the couch. Although just a whisper, Harvey's words echoed loudly in his aching head. He stared into Harvey's deep brown eyes. "Like what?" he whispered.

"Focus on me."

"How's that different from any other circumstance?" Mike smiled.

"Oh, was that a joke?" Harvey said surprised. "If I didn't know better I'd say that was a thinly veiled commentary on my narcissism."

"So you admit you're narcissistic?" Mike quipped back.

"I certainly don't deny it."

Mike smiled, it hurt his face, but he smiled. "You owe me one for that punch you know…" "Hey, I already said I'd buy you a new suit." "You did, when?" "When you were half awake and unbuttoning your shirt. I must say Mike, you wear the beat-up look nicely."

Mike scanned Harvey's face and gave an odd smirk. "You know Harvey…I would probably take a bullet for you." "Don't think it would get you a promotion, because it wouldn't," Harvey replied keeping up their light banter.

But Mike looked down at the coffee table, poorly trying to disguise disappointment. Harvey touched his shoulder and Mike snapped back to Harvey's gaze. "I know," Harvey said.

In an instant a rough hand was on the back of Mike's neck pulling him quickly towards Harvey's face, stopping abruptly right before they met. Harvey looked at Mike's crystal eyes, tilted his head, and closed the space between them.

Soft lips moved gently against Mike's. Harvey was taking extra care to be careful with his fragile face. His hand slipped to Mike's jaw and his skilled lips pulled Mike's mouth open further.

Once what was happening registered with Mike's brain he brought his hands up to Harvey and ran a rough hand through the still perfect hair, while his other hand pulled Harvey even harder against his aching face.

Mike's body was on fire; his lungs were out of air. And in an instant and an eternity Harvey pulled away. His lips were bright red, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. He never looked better. He cleared his throat.

"So…still thinking about the pain?" Harvey asked, his face still close enough that his breath fell warmly on Mike's cheeks. "No." "Good," said Harvey standing up and walking towards the lamp. "Night," he said disappearing into his room.

Mike could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He sat straight up in shock, eyes wide open, just as Harvey had left him.

How strong are these drugs? He wondered to himself in the dark.


End file.
